Unikitty!
'Unikitty! '''is an American animated television series based on ''The LEGO Movie. Three sneak peeks aired on October 27, 2017, November 17, 2017 and on December 1, 2017. The series officially premiered on January 1, 2018. Synopsis As ruler of the kingdom, Unikitty has busy days full of royal responsibilities. Unikitty is most interested in making sure everyone is happy and ridding the kingdom of negativity, but don’t misunderstand her optimism – she is one kitty not to be crossed. While she may be full of boundless energy and creativity, Unikitty is a force to be reckoned with if anyone gets in the way of spreading her positive vibes, especially if anyone makes her little brother and best friend, Puppycorn, sad. Also living in the castle are Dr. Fox, the resident scientist, and Unikitty’s trusty bodyguard, Hawkodile. Through it all, Unikitty and her friends make sure that every day is the happiest and most creative ever.' Characters * Unikitty (voiced by Tara Strong) * Puppycorn (voiced by Grey Griffin) * Dr. Fox (voiced by Kate Micucci) * Hawkodile (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Richard (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Master Frown (voiced by Eric Bauza) * Brock (voiced by H. Michael Croner) Episodes Season 1 Season 1 began on October 27, 2017 with "Spoooooky Game" and is currently ongoing. Season 2 Season 2 began after the season 1 finale, with the premiere of “''Pool Duel''”. Ad Transcripts Ad No 1 From the creators of Teen Titans GO! and The Lego Movie, it's the brand new show Unikitty! Hi! With half hawk half crocodile warriors! Chocolate fountains! And explosions! Ad No 2 From the creators of The Lego Movie and Teen Titans GO!, it's the brand new show Unikitty! Hi me! Hi me! Hi! She may be cute! So cute! But this kitty's got cattitude! Anger levels! Now where were we? Oopsie! Ad No 3 Hi! Coming soon! It's the brand new show Unikitty! Hi me! Hi me! Hi! She may be cute! So cute! But this kitty's got cattitude! Ad No 4 Meet Unikitty, the happiest half unicorn half cat in all the land! There's nothing more she loves doing than spreading joy and laughter with all her friends! But don't get on her wrong side because this cat's got cattitude! Ad No 5 Meet Puppycorn, half dog half unicorn! Super excited! Especially by rubbish! Puppycorn loves spending time with his big sis even though they're easily competitive! He's the best carefree can-do pup! At least he tries! Ad No 6 From the creators of Teen Titans GO! and The Lego Movie! What are you talking about you silly-head? It's the brand new show Unikitty! With friendship! How about a hug? Mayhem! And explosions! Sorry I got a little angry, I just feel very strongly about this! Ad No 7 Round and round the emotions go! Which Unikitty we're going to show? It's happy Unikitty! Nothing can go wrong with her around! With a song in her neck and sparkle in her eyes! Fun and friendship are all that matter! Just don't make her angry! Every day's an awesome day! da:Dansekat de:Einhorn-Kitty es:Unikitty! pt-br:Unigata! tr:Unikitty! Trivia *As of March 2019, the show is currently on either permanent or Indefinite hiatus. The crew and the network hasn’t annouced a update on the series since then. Category:Shows Category:2010s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Current shows Category:Flash cartoons Category:Lego Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Acquired Series Category:2019 Category:2017 television series debuts Category:2018 television series debuts Category:2020 Category:2020s shows